


Pokemon Trainer: Essential Rules

by Chaosstar799



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A couple of pairings, Crack, Gen, Humor, Multi, pure humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosstar799/pseuds/Chaosstar799
Summary: Hello! And welcome to the 'Pokemon Trainer Essential Rules,' the unofficial guide to a successful transition into our society. Here's a list of the do's and don'ts written down for you, in one easy guide, courtesy of our esteemed trainers. A numbered humorous guide to the pokemon universe. Multiple character appearances, and some pairings, but overall, just humour!
Relationships: Anzu | Janine/Hayato | Falkner, Hyouta | Roark/Natane | Gardenia, Shirona | Cynthia/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 46
Kudos: 115





	1. Rules 1-10

Hello! And welcome to the ‘Pokemon Trainer Essential Rules,’ the unofficial guide to a successful transition into our society. Here’s a list of the do’s and don’ts written down for you, in one easy guide courtesy of our esteemed trainers.

** Pokemon Trainer Essential Rules **

**1\. Red doesn’t say anything. Please don’t even try.**

_…….. - Red_

**2\. When first meeting Professor Oak, please know what gender you are, in order to save any confusion.**

_So are you a boy or a girl? – Professor Oak_

_Seriously? – Gold_

_Well he is getting on a bit. – Lt. Surge_

**3\. Please do not challenge Blaine to any sort of puzzles or games. You will lose.**

_Ha Ha! My gym is a puzzler’s paradise. Only those who have knowledge may ever succeed! - Blaine_

_Man, that guy has serious issues. - Blue_

**4\. Capes are awesome. Deal with it.**

_I think the word you are looking for is fabulous. - Wallace_

_Well if that didn’t ruin it. - Lance_

_I beg to differ. - Eusine_

**5.** **If you’re rating your hottest males and females and making a list, please keep it to yourself. It only causes arguments.**

_How the hell is Volkner higher rated than me? – Flint_

_Who the hell is N? What kind of name is that? – Brock_

_I’m more pretty than Misty! - Whitney_

_It’s just because she wears a bathing suit. – Clair_

_Seriously, who started this again? – Winona_

_Shut up, number seven!- Lorelei_

**6\. If you intend to date a fellow trainer, gym leader, elite four member or champion; please remember to check with their family members first.**

_Father, that was totally uncalled for! Falkner couldn’t sit down for a week! - Janine_

_I would think that he would know better. He should have known it would be the most gentlemanly thing to do. Besides, Ariados didn’t sting him that bad. - Koga_

_Strange. I’ve never had this problem. - Lance_

_Well what do you expect, Clair is a bitch, let’s be honest. Who’d want to date her? – Morty_

**7\. Parents can be embarrassing. It’s a fact of life.**

_DAD! – Steven_

_What? It was only one little story. Cynthia actually found it quite amusing. And anyway, isn’t it high time you got married? – Mr Stone._

_I’ve been saying that to Roark for years. – Byron_

_DAD! – Raork_

**8\. When addressing siblings, please use the correct name.**

_How was I supposed to know that Chili was the red haired triplet? - Flint_

_Well I would think the name would give it away. Chilli is red in colour. - Sabrina_

_I gave up years ago on differentiating between Tate and Liza. – Brawley_

**9\. Don’t insult grass types. They can hurt you in many horrible ways; and so can their trainers.**

_Ah! So that explains why Will ended up in hospital paralyzed. – Karen_

_Yes. Maybe next time he’ll think twice before insulting my Cherubi. – Gardenia_

_Oh that reminds me, I have the TM22 Solar Beam here. I will get that sent over to you Gardenia. – Erika_

**10\. Please refrain from stalking the champions. This tends to end badly.**

_I didn’t mean to. How was I supposed to know what that guy’s intention was? – Lance_

_You had Dragonite send out a Hyper Beam in his direction! - Alder_

_Is that your solution to everything Lance? – Steven_

_Well, it isn’t as bad as Cynthia scaring off that young kid with her Garchomp. - Diantha_

_That was only once, and anyway, it was more a case of wrong time, wrong place. - Cynthia_

TBC…


	2. Rules 11-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 11-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The madness continues...

**11\. Please do not mistake Bugsy for a female. It just makes him cranky.**

_Just because I'm short and my hair and face are slightly curvy and soft, doesn't make me a female! - Bugsy_

_Oops. - Gold_

**12\. For the love of anything holy! Do not touch Sidney's guitar!**

_That did not end well at all did it? – Phoebe_

_No it did not. Brawley had a black eye for two weeks, I heard. – Glacia_

_That boy is too attached to that thing. - Drake_

**13\. Under no circumstances do you get to ruffle Steven's hair.**

_Hands off my man! I'm the only one that can do that. - Cynthia_

_I would heed her warning, believe me, she kicks ass. – Aaron_

_Well, she is our champion. - Candice_

**14\. When entering Hoenn, please do not be alarmed by the sound of trumpets and horns.**

_I wonder how these instruments became our national symbol? – Flannery_

_Ask Wallace. – Winona_

**15\. No rock puns please, they've been done to death.**

_Do you know how many of these I hear everyday? It's beyond annoying. - Steven_

_Likewise Steven. It's just so tedious now. - Roark_

_It must be hard. I mean taking things for granite. I could go on all day. – Flint_

_He really has a death wish doesn't he? - Byron_

**16\. Psychic trainers are to be taken seriously. I mean it. They can make your life hell.**

_Sabrina...I said I was sorry! – Brock_

_You say that, but I can still see that you aren't in your mind. –Sabrina_

_That's creepy. – Green_

_You have no idea. Only last week, Lucian had his Alakazam levitate our furniture so we couldn't sit down! - Aaron_

**17\. Please respect your elders. Chances are, they know a lot more than you.**

_Tell me about it! Agatha is scary when she's mad! – Lance_

_You haven't seen Bertha on a bad day. – Cynthia_

**18\. Please be aware of Gold's pool cue, it can extend.**

_Don't even speak to me Gold! - Cyrstal_

_I said I was sorry Crystal! – Gold_

_Yeah right, you pervert. – Silver_

_What did he do now? – Ruby_

_Well, let's just say he thought it would be funny to try and see down Crystal's top. – Blue_

_Idiot. - Green_

**19\. Please do not insult the contest performers. Just because they perform, doesn't mean their pokemon don't know battle moves.**

_Well I did hold the title of champion for a short time, surely that would have given some indication that I can battle. – Wallace_

_See dad? We can be scary, and fabulously deadly! – Ruby_

_I don't even know where to start. - Norman_

**20\. Please do not hide, take or steal Grimsley's hair gel.**

_Touch my hair gel and Bisharp will show you a whole new meaning of Dark Pulse. – Grimsley_

_Please, do us all a favour! We really do not need to be subjected to such horrors! – Iris_


	3. Rules 21-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 21-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next 10...

**21\. Please refrain from using Dream Eater on fellow colleagues. It can lead to unnecessary nightmares.**

_Arceus! I won’t sleep for weeks! - Morty_

_Serves you right! - Whitney_

_Seriously, you should have guessed by now, that you should never try to get inside a female’s mind. – Steven_

_Believe me, it’s not just us females. You won’t believe what Sidney dreams about! - Phoebe_

_Hey! Stay out of my dreams! - Sidney_

**22\. Even if you are an ice specialist, this doesn’t mean you can make snowmen/women out of your fellow colleagues.**

_Spoilsport. - Lorelei_

_Well I thought Skyla looked awesome! – Candice_

_Yes, but the Clair one was priceless! Nice one Pryce! – Drasana_

_You are welcome. - Pryce_

**23\. Please refrain from calling any of our electric specialists' pokemon ‘Sparky.’ It just pisses them off.**

_That joke is so old. - Clemont_

_Luxray wasn’t at all impressed last time. So remember, it knows Bite! - Volkner_

_Oh don’t worry, my Raichu will show you the whole meaning of the word, if anyone tries it. – Lt. Surge_

**24\. Please do not hide any novels or books from fellow colleagues.**

_So that’s why I came back to find Flint hanging upside down by Alakazam. – Aaron_

_Yes. He hid the novel I was reading. It was just getting to the climax. – Lucian_

_That’s nothing. You should have heard what Roxanne did to Brawley, when he thought it would be fun to hide her textbooks. – Winona_

_It wasn’t that bad. – Roxanne_

_Really? Brawley couldn’t stand properly for a week. – Norman_

**25\. Please keep all fire specialists and their pokemon away from fireworks.**

_Hey! Blame Flannery, she was the one that had her Torkoal use Flame Wheel to try and light all the fireworks at once. - Flint_

_Well you dared me! – Flannery_

_The Poke Mart in Veilstone wasn’t too impressed with the fire damage. - Aaron_

**26\. Pokemon jokes and puns. Just no.**

_This means you Wattson! – Norman_

_Oh come on! That Pikachu joke was priceless! – Wattson_

_Crap Diamond. Now what are we going to do? - Pearl_

**27\. Please do not underestimate our female colleagues. They may look harmless, but they most certainly aren’t.**

_Well I think this would have been fairly obvious. – Lt. Surge_

_You’d be surprised. – Diantha_

_Didn’t that Ace Trainer try hitting on every female member throughout the Johto league? – Morty_

_I don’t think he’ll be back though. - Karen_

_Nope. I think Jasmine’s Steelix took care of that. I’ve never seen a guy move so fast. – Misty_

**28\. Please remember to pronounce pokemon names correctly; it just irritates others if you don’t.**

_It’s pronounced ar-cee-us not ass-ius Sidney. – Shauntal_

_It’s the same thing! – Sidney_

_Please don’t argue. I had to sit through a two-hour lecture from Eusine, for incorrectly pronouncing Suicune! – Maylene._

_Well I should think so! – Eusine_

**29\. Obsessive behaviour with regards to pokemon is just a no.**

_This means you Eusine! – Morty_

_What! But I’m not obsessive! - Eusine_

_Then why do you stalk a certain one pokemon wherever it goes? – Falkner_

**30\. Please refer to Steven as Steven, not Mr Stone, as this can get highly confusing.**

_Well wouldn’t you be confused? - Steven_

_Indeed. You wouldn’t believe how many times my son has ignored people, because he thought they were speaking to me. – Mr Stone_

_Are you sure he wasn’t deliberately doing it? - Alder_


	4. Rules 31-40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 31-40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The madness continues...

**31\. Please stop using Riley as a wingman. Just because he can sense auras, doesn’t mean he can be used to see if the opposite sex likes you in return.**

_You won’t believe how annoying it is! – Riley_

_So that’s why Riley was sat at the bar on our date. Roark! – Gardenia_

_Busted. - Candice_

**32\. Bikes are not to be ridden indoors.**

_Now’s not the time to use that. – Professor Oak_

_How the hell does he know where I am? – Blue_

_It’s spooky isn’t it? – Green_

**33\. Under no circumstances, do you take Cynthia’s ice cream.**

_I would sincerely advise you all to heed this warning. I don’t think I could hold her back anymore. – Steven_

_I’ve never seen anyone take ice cream so seriously. – Grimsley_

_I’ve never seen anyone take their hair so seriously. – Cynthia_

_Touché. - Wallace_

**34\. Even though a Jigglypuff’s voice is soothing, doesn’t mean yours is.**

_This means you Whitney! – Bugsy_

_What’s wrong with my voice? – Whitney_

_How long you got? - Morty_

**35\. Even though Valerie specializes in fairy types, doesn’t mean she can grant wishes.**

_I’m a pokemon trainer, not a bloody fairy myself! – Valerie_

_Damn. And here I was hoping for a new skateboard. – Gold._

_How stupid is this guy? – Green_

_You don’t want to know. - Silver_

**36\. When greeting Drake, do not use; ‘Ahoy!’ It’s just plain offensive.**

_Do I bloody look like a pirate? I train dragons for Arceus’ sake. - Drake_

_No…that’s Archie. – Wallace_

_I resent that! Just because I want more water than land! – Archie_

_No…I think it’s the way you are dressed dude. - Brawley_

**37\. Please do not treat the champions as deities; they are human just like the rest of us.**

_Yes. As much as it is flattering, we are just ordinary trainers like everyone else. - Steven_

_Says the poster boy for Devon Co-operation. – Lance_

**38\. Please do not give nicknames to your fellow colleagues, as many may find them offensive.**

_Whoever referred to me as “Ice Queen,’ better watch their back. – Glacia_

_I’m not a ‘Cry Baby!’ – Whitney_

_I beg to differ. - Falkner_

_Why am I known as just, ‘The Bitch?’ – Clair_

_Do you really need that answering? - Morty_

**39\. Please remember that not all regions have the same climate.**

_Phoebe, I did try to warn you that Sinnoh was a lot colder than Hoenn. –Steven_

_We did try to tell you to pack more clothes. - Sidney_

_Oh shut up! – Phoebe_

**40\. Dragons are not necessarily found in Dragon’s Den, it’s just a title.**

_As if that isn’t confusing. – Green_

_There are Dratinis, but that’s about it. – Crystal_

_Then why in hell name it a Dragon’s Den? – Gold_

_To confuse idiots like you. - Clair_


	5. Rules 41-50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 41-50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards and upwards...

**41\. Please check the relationship status of someone before making a move, as his or her partner may not be too pleased.**

_I think you may have gone a tad bit overboard Steven. – Wallace_

_I disagree. I only sent Skarmory out as a warning. – Steven_

_But that bird is highly volatile! – Phoebe_

_Well I thought it was quite charming. – Cynthia_

_You would. - Lance_

**42\. It always rains at the Lake of Rage, don't ask why, it just does.**

_That's so weird. - Crystal_

_You should try coming to Snowpoint on occasion. All it ever does is snow. - Candice_

**43\. Using pokemon moves on a human is discouraged, unless used for a respectable purpose.**

_Yes Lance. Maybe you should pay attention to this. – Alder_

_I don't use it unnecessarily! I used Hyper Beam that time to, respectfully, get information with regards to a criminal organization. I don't see the problem. – Lance_

_He's joking right? – Karen_

**44\. Please speak in a language that everyone can understand.**

_He means you Fantina! – Byron_

_Tais-toi. - Fantina_

_Again, what the hell is she talking about? – Volkner_

_Les cochons. – Diantha_

_Nice one Diantha. - Valerie_

**45\. Not all villains are well dressed.**

_Hey! - Maxie_

_I think he's talking about you Ghetsis. - Cyrus_

_Well at least I don't look like something out of a horror movie. - Ghetsis_

_Speaks the guy who looks like a robot. – Lysandre_

**46\. Please stop asking Steven to take you flying around Hoenn; he has better things to do.**

_You take one trainer on the back of Latios to a destination, and now everyone wants to fly around the region with you. - Steven_

_I'm pretty sure they don't want to just see the region. – Wallace_

_Yep. They just want to get their hands on you. – Flint_

_And that is exactly why he's not doing it. – Cynthia_

**47\. Please make sure you are appropriately dressed on all occasions.**

_Sapphire I think this applies to you. – Ruby_

_Shut your trap Ruby. – Sapphire_

_Well you have to admit, he does have a point. – Wallace_

_Speaks the man who dresses so flamboyantly, it's shameless. – Winona_

**48\. Please do not leave food unattended.**

_Diamond! For Arceus’ sake, that was my last chocolate bar! – Pearl_

_Food… - Diamond_

_That guy is just one eating machine. – Platinum_

**49\. Bone Club jokes, just stop, it's not funny.**

_I beg to differ. – Flint_

_Yeah I second that. – Volkner_

_Perverts. – Flannery_

_I second that. - Misty_

**50\. Even though you have a media pass, it doesn't mean you can stalk someone.**

_I can't believe that Diantha took out a restraining order against us. – Gabby_

_Well at least we can put this one in a frame right next to the ones from Steven, Cynthia and Lance. – Ty_


	6. Rules 51-60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 51-60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More madness ensues...

**51\. Please do not leave your pokemon unattended at any time. They could cause carnage.**

_Well that wasn’t thought through well was it? – Sidney_

_How was I to know that our pokemon would literally, bring the roof down? – Volkner_

**52\. Please do not assume all professors' are elderly gentlemen, that stereotype just doesn’t work.**

_That was quite hilarious when Gold realised that Professor Juniper was a female. His face was priceless. – Crystal_

_That wasn’t as embarrassing as watching Whitney drool over Sycamore. – Sabrina_

_That was rather uncomfortable. – Professor Sycamore_

_Well your nickname in Kalos is the ‘hot dad.’ - Diantha_

_I resent being called elderly! – Professor Rowan_

**53\. Please refrain from using Flamethrower to heat up food, this can cause endless problems.**

_Flannery for Arceus’ sake! You nearly burnt down that restaurant. - Brawley_

_Wasn’t my fault that they were taking too long to bring out our food. I thought I’d lend a hand. - Flannery_

**54\. ‘Sorry, my pokemon destroyed my paperwork,’ is not a reasonable excuse for not completing your work on time.**

_Well it did! – Flint_

_I’ve tried that excuse on many occasions. No luck. – Morty_

**55\. Be advised that water trainers will have water features in their gyms or training rooms. So please mind your step.**

_Well isn’t that fairly obvious? – Erika_

_Yep, but there’s always one. - Mayelene_

_Who’d have thought that Roark couldn’t swim? – Crasher Wake_

_That’s nothing; you should have heard Ruby after he fell into Wallace’s swimming pool. I didn’t think he knew such language! - Sapphire_

**56\. Please do not steal your colleague’s keystone.**

_Call it off please! For the love of all that is holy! – Sidney_

_I’m sorry; I can’t quite hear you over the sound of Metagross’ Psychic. – Steven_

_Note to self; do not piss off Steven. – Phoebe_

_He’s been spending way too much time with Cynthia. He never used to be like that. – Wallace_

_Watch your back Wallace. Garchomp has been itching for a battle. - Cynthia_

**57\. Flash is a TM used to light up caves, please do not think it applies to anything else.**

_My eyes! I have to gauge out my eyes! – Elesa_

_Alder for heaven’s sake! - Caitlin_

_Now I can see why people keep declining his offers. - Skyla_

**58\. The Hall of Fame computer is not to be used to store your photos.**

_Damn it! Now where am I going to store my headshots? - Diantha_

_Oops. Sorry Diantha. - Viola_

**59\. When you are offered to take something with you at the start of your journey, the professor means a pokemon; not a person.**

_You should have heard Professor Birch’s laughter. – Norman_

_I found it quite embarrassing to be honest. – Steven_

_Don’t you just love being popular? - Wallace_

**60\. Ball jokes. Please stop it.**

_Again, I don’t see a problem with this. – Flint_

_Same. - Volkner_

_You two have serious issues. - Candice_


	7. Rules 61-70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 61-70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next 10...

**61\. Please be very careful of Voltorbs and Electrodes. They may look like pokeballs, but they most certainly aren’t.**

_Do I even need to ask who this applies too? – Blue_

_Nope, I think you can take an intelligent guess. – Crystal_

_Lance even told him they were Electrodes. - Silver_

_Shocking. - Green_

**62\. If you own a camera, please make sure you have permission to take other colleague’s photos first.**

_Viola, I swear to Arceus, if you don’t delete that photo, I will shove that camera somewhere where it can never be found! - Gardenia_

_I didn’t mean to take it. – Viola_

_Got to admit though, that’s one hell of a photo. – Roark_

**63\. Please remember to watch out for other people while riding bikes, skateboards and rollerblades.**

_I only bumped into that one person! – Korrina_

_It was an accident! That woman came out of nowhere. - Gold_

_I’m sorry. It’s not my fault I can’t handle the gear changes on my bike all too well. – Platinum_

_Oh for Arceus’ sake! - Lance_

**64\. Blonde jokes do not apply here. You will be humiliated in return.**

_Why do they assume this seriously? – Lucian_

_I have no idea. However, watching Cynthia baffle and belittle that guy with her intelligence was quite humorous. – Steven_

_Well they certainly had a shock off me! - Volkner_

**65\. Please stop writing in Unown language, it’s just annoying.**

_Bugsy, just why? – Falkner_

_I thought it’d look quite nice and different. – Bugsy_

_Seriously? - Morty_

**66\. If it looks like a tree, moves like a tree, then chances are it’s a Sudowoodo.**

_Do I want to know? - Misty_

_Whitney thought it would be fun to spray water all over the tree blocking the entrance to Route 10. It didn’t end well. - Jasmine_

_Ouch. – Erika_

**67\. Getting Ditto to transform into another human being is just wrong. Please stop it, it’s creepy.**

_Who the hell would do this?! – Lance_

_That is rather disturbing. – Steven_

_Beyond disturbing. – Cynthia_

_Wow! I actually hadn’t thought of that. – Volkner_

_Neither had I. – Flint_

_Idiots! I am surrounded by idiots! - Candice_

**68\. Arceus; should not be used as a profanity.**

_Yes Bertha. – Aaron_

_I’m not the only one that uses it. – Bertha_

_No actually, it’s quite common. – Lucian_

_Arceus! I just stubbed my toe. – Flint_

_I think Lucian rests his case. - Cynthia_

**69\. Magikarps’ are not to be taken lightly. Just remember, they can evolve.**

_Don’t tell me someone was stupid enough to comment on this? - Juan_

_Yep, and I defend my Gyarados, it had every right to be pissed. - Misty_

_To be fair, I think this can apply to Feebas as well. – Wallace_

_Oh yeah, Ruby’s well aware of that aren’t you? – Sapphire_

_Yes thank you Sapphire. I thought I’d told you not to mention that ever again. - Ruby_

**70\. Metagross should not be referred to as a metal coffee table, dinner plate, or anything along these lines, it just pisses them off.**

_You do realize that Metagross is a super computer that has four brains? So it knows when you are making fun of it. Please stop it; last time he was sulking for a whole week. – Steven_

_It wasn’t pretty. – Cynthia_

_But you got to admit though; it does look like one. – Flint_

_He really does have a death wish doesn’t he? - Byron_


	8. Rules 71-80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 71-80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards we go...
> 
> (FYI   
> -Couples in the story as of now: Steven/Cynthia, Janine/Falkner, Gardenia/Roark  
> -Sorry to all you Clair fans, I am bashing her quite a bit, but her character attitude just suits the purpose.  
> -Gold is actually one of my favourite Dex holders, even if I am bashing him pretty hard too. But if you read the manga, his personality is exactly like this.  
> -Green is actually Prof. Oak's grandson, while Blue is the female trainer in gen 1. I went by the Japanese labelling.)

**71\. Where's Wally jokes need to stop. Please stop confusing the poor boy.**

_I really don't get it. –Wally_

_Neither do we, just ignore Ruby. - Sapphire_

**72\. Invisible walls exist.**

_It's quite humorous to watch the expressions of people who walk head first into them. – Koga_

_Indeed. I've actually got some cracking photos. – Janine_

_What the hell is wrong with you two? – Lt. Surge_

**73\. When entering the Safari Zone, please make sure you are dressed appropriately for the occasion.**

_Platinum, we really did warn you not to wear that outfit. – Pearl_

_We did say that there would be Tauros' in there. – Diamond_

_How was I to know that they wouldn't like the red sweater I was wearing? - Platinum_

_Well it is a bull. - Crystal_

**74\. Please only use the provided pokeballs for the Bug Catching Competition. Anything else will be classed as cheating.**

_Yes Bugsy! – Burgh_

_Well I'm sorry; nobody told me I couldn't take my net. – Bugsy_

**75\. Using the line, 'Professor Oak is my grandfather,' doesn't mean you can get an all access pass to doing anything you like.**

_Yeah Green. - Blue_

_Shut it Blue; that was only once. – Green_

_And yet, you thought it would work? - Silver_

_And you call me an idiot. - Gold_

**76\. Please do not leave your badges unattended, at any time.**

_Blue, give me back my Volcano badge. – Green_

_I don't know what you are talking about. – Blue_

_Hey, I don't remember giving you a badge either! – Lt. Surge_

**77\. Please do not wake your colleagues unnecessarily if they are asleep, unless it's a dire emergency.**

_Geez, Yellow and Emerald can be scary. – Ruby_

_I did try to warn you. – Crystal_

**78\. There is no excuse to get lost, that's what your town map is for.**

_For the love of everything that is holy Black! We've been wandering around this route for two freaking hours, and now you tell me we have a map! – White_

_Well I'm sorry; I forgot I had it programmed into my pokegear. – Black_

**79\. When flying on a pokemon, please remember to remain seated at all times.**

_I can't believe that Will didn't do that, especially on a Xatu. - Karen_

_Luckily he was flying over water when he fell, otherwise that could have ended badly. - Bruno_

**80\. Please stop bombarding Gold with your pokemon eggs. Just because he is a breeder, doesn't mean he sits hatching eggs all day.**

_Do I look like a glorified babysitter? – Gold_

_Not particularly. Babysitters are for when the babies are born, idiot. - Silver_

_To be fair, would you want your pokemon being like him? - Green_


	9. Rules 81-90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 81-90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the madness continues...

**81\. Please do not take Yellow's fishing rod or Gold's pool cue without their permission. This doesn't end well.**

_Wow! I've never seen Yellow that mad before. – Crystal_

_I know, tell me about it, and what made it worse was that she and Gold clubbed together to get revenge. – Blue_

_Poor Pearl, he didn't see any of that coming. – Diamond_

_Well those items are sacred. – Gold_

_It's a bloody cue and fishing rod! – Green_

**82\. Just because you have a legendary on your team, doesn't make you special.**

_See N? I told you that you shouldn't have showed off. – Ghetsis_

_How was I to know that another trainer happened to have a legendary as well? – N_

_Next time, please check before you gloat. You make the rest of us look stupid. - Lysandre_

_I don't think you need any help with that. - Lance_

**83\. A gym is where pokemon battles take place, not a place to get fit.**

_What the hell? Who actually did this? - Green_

_I know right? – Blue_

_Wasn't Gold was it? - Silver_

_Hey! It wasn't me for a change! - Gold_

**84\. Ninja's don't just wear black. That's a stereotype.**

_It's actually insulting, and a dishonourable ideal to our kind to assume such things. – Koga_

_Yes and by law, we can rectify this situation on our terms. – Janine_

_Is it just me; or is anyone else slightly afraid? - Morty_

**85\. Please don't challenge Bruno to a fistfight. You will lose.**

_What idiot actually attempted this? – Bugsy_

_Chuck thought it would be worth a shot. – Falkner_

_Well I suppose his line of thinking was, that if he could survive a waterfall pounding down on his head, he must be strong. – Pryce_

_Yes, but getting punched in the face is a completely different thing. - Morty_

**86\. Please do not use Teleport to get rid of other colleagues or trainers; you don't know where they will end up.**

_Sabrina used that on Clair, turns out; she ended up in Hoenn, in a patch of water infested with Sharpedos. – Erika_

_Ouch. – Jasmine_

_Yep. We had to fish her out. - Winona_

_I found it to be quite hilarious to be honest. - Misty_

**87\. Please do not make or take bets on other colleagues. Chances are, you will lose, regardless.**

_Didn't Wallace bet on something with regards to Skyla and Winona in a flight battle? - Flannery_

_Yes he did. - Steven_

_He actually lost $300 to Norman. - Juan_

_That's right. Didn't Winona also slap him in the face because of it? - Brawley_

_Believe me, it was totally worth it. – Wallace_

**88\. Game corners are highly addictive. Please gamble sensibly.**

_She's been in there for fourteen hours Diamond! – Pearl_

_I know Pearl, I've tried, but last time I tried to get her out, I got smacked in the face with her pokedex. – Diamond_

_Just send Gold in, he gets kicked out of everywhere he goes. – Crystal_

_Hey! - Gold_

**89\. Even though Floarama Town is full of flowers, this doesn't mean you can take them without permission.**

_It was just a handful Gardenia. It wasn't as if I took a whole patch! – Volkner_

_I don't care! How would you like it if I came and took something of yours without your permission? – Gardenia_

_Man, she's scary when she's angry. – Candice_

_Now I can see why Roark is always on his best behaviour. – Crasher Wake_

**90\. The Underground is not a playground.**

_Forgive me, but it was your fault for not detecting that plant trap, so I got my revenge. - Byron_

_Did he jump out of that secret base that he made? - Steven_

_Yes! He scared the living daylights out of me! – Roark_


	10. Rules 91-100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 91-100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto 100 we go...

**91\. Agatha is not to be referred to as a hag, or any other degrading terms.**

_For Arceus' sake, do not call her this. She can make your life a living hell! – Lance_

_It's not just that, her pokemon can make your life a living nightmare, especially that Gengar of hers. – Bruno_

_And you'd be wise to heed their warnings. Otherwise, I'd keep watching your shadows. – Agatha_

_See? If that isn't scary I don't know what is! - Lorelei_

**92\. Please do not enter Dark Cave without some form of light.**

_Well the clue is actually in the name. – Green_

_Yeah well, not everyone pays attention to that. – Crystal_

_Don't tell me. – Blue_

_Yep. – Silver_

_Ah, so that's how he sprained his ankle. He said he fell off his skateboard. - Yellow_

**93\. Please remember to keep your radio at a respectable noise level, not everyone likes to listen to the same things you do.**

_I did try to warn Gold. – Crystal_

_What happened? - Yellow_

_Gold thought the louder the better. But Silver disagreed with this decision. – Blue_

_Ah, so that explains the black eye. - Green_

**94\. Pokemon pick-up lines, just no.**

_What's wrong with this? – Flint_

_Do you really need that answering? – Misty_

_I don't either. I think it shows that you are intelligent, and have a keen interest. - Morty_

_No, it just screams that you're desperate. - Whitney_

**95\. The TM Thief should only be used in battle; this doesn't mean you can use it outside of battle to take things.**

_Yes Grimsley! This means you. – Caitlin_

_I didn't! I don't know how I got it! – Grimsley_

_Right, and that Kings Rock magically happened to appear in your hand. - Alder_

**96\. Please knock on doors before entering. There's usually a good reason why they are closed.**

_My eyes! That'll be engrained in my mind forever! When I said I was happy for you both, I take it back. - Wallace_

_Well the door was closed Wallace! - Steven_

_Haven't you ever heard of knocking? – Cynthia_

_Don't worry, that can't have been as bad as my Dad walking in on Gardenia and me. – Roark_

_I'm still holding a grudge for that. – Gardenia_

**97\. Tauros can learn Surf. Don't ask how it can, it just can.**

_That's bizarre, and if not a little confusing. – Green_

_I mean, how the hell can it manage it? – Gold_

_That's one of the great, unexplained mysteries of the pokemon world. – Professor Oak_

**98\. Please do not use your Absol to scare your fellow colleagues, it isn't funny to tempt fate.**

_You damn well know they freak me out, as they are symbols of impending tragedy! – Phoebe_

_Sidney! How many times have I told you not to keep scaring Phoebe like that? – Glacia_

_What? She sends her Dusclops in to scare me! What's the problem? - Sidney_

**99\. The Kimona girls are not geishas. Please do not ask how much they charge, it's embarrassing.**

_Please tell me that wasn't Gold? – Green_

_Nope. It was Flint. - Volkner_

_Why am I not surprised? - Flannery_

_What's a geisha? – Gold_

_Nothing you need to know. - Cynthia_

**100\. Do not steal Riley's hat. He can always find you.**

_What part of, I can sense things; are people not understanding? – Riley_

_Yeah well, Flint and Volkner are short of a few brain cells, so it's no surprise. –Candice_

_Hey! – Volkner & Flint_


	11. Rules 101-110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 101-110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards we go!
> 
> P.S - I will be putting in more Alola and Galar ones soon I promise. I had a lot of these already written up, so though I'd get them all posted first. 

**101\. Please no Azelf–ie jokes.**

_What's this mean? - Karen_

_Well, when you take a photograph of yourself, it's called a selfie. So of course, when you want to take a photo then of yourself, you are essentially taking a selfie. Therefore, it's a play on the pokemon name. – Viola_

_Wow. That's actually quite clever. – Janine_

_That's damn hilarious! - Morty_

**102\. Please remember where you are before using the move Earthquake, as it can cause serious damage.**

_Well done genius - Blaine_

_Oops. - Brock_

_That's all you can say? – Lt. Surge_

**103\. Please, no Harden jokes or puns. It's just wrong.**

_Oh come on, every male has at some point thought this. Don't deny it. - Flint_

_Harden, that's freaking hilarious. – Morty_

_Men. Seriously. - Clair_

**104\. Not everyone likes every type of pokemon. Please keep this in mind.**

_I swear Bugsy; if you do not get that Caterpie away from me within the next five seconds, I'll have Gyarados Hyper Beam your ass! - Misty_

_Seriously? It's a Caterpie. - Bugsy_

_Unfortunately, she has a severe aversion to bugs. – Brock_

**105\. Please do not make fun of Emerald's size. It just makes him mad.**

_That boy is beyond scary when he's mad. – Ruby_

_Yeah, those extended arms and legs of his pack a hell of a clout. – Gold_

_You should know. - Blue_

**106\. Just because you are a champion, doesn't mean you can skip league meetings.**

_I didn't skip the meeting, I forgot! – Steven_

_Convenient excuse, since both you and Cynthia failed to attend. – Lance_

_Watch it Lance. We can't all be goody too shoes like you. – Cynthia_

_Well at least their attendance record is much better than Diantha's. – Alder_

_Can I help it if my film shoots overlap these meetings? - Diantha_

**107\. Don't argue with a woman, especially ones that can kick your ass, as you will lose.**

_Wouldn't dream of it. – Steven_

_Nope. I value my life. – Roark_

_No chance. - Falkner_

_You can tell it's usually the guys' who aren't in a relationship that struggle with this rule. - Cynthia_

_Yep. Either that, or they are just generally stupid. – Gardenia_

_Well they could be both. – Janine_

_I could name a few that could be classified as both. - Misty_

**108\. Please be careful when entering Burned Tower. There's a reason why it's called that.**

_What happened? – Pryce_

_Well, Eusine thought he'd see if Suicune had returned there. Unfortunately, he got excited when he thought he saw a dog shaped shadow and stepped on a singed floorboard, inevitably causing him to go crashing down. – Morty_

_Ouch. - Falkner_

_It was only a broken arm and bruised tailbone, I'm sure he will recover just fine. - Bugsy_

**109\. Please make sure you have an adequate pass, before trying to board any boats or trains.**

_I did have our passes. I just unfortunately, misplaced them. – Gold_

_I can't believe you! Professor Elm gave us those passes so we could get to Kanto in style. We should have been aboard! - Crystal_

_Emphasis on the word, should. – Silver_

_So I guess we won't be seeing you guys soon? - Yellow_

**110\. Do not mistake Geodudes' for rocks. This could end painfully if you do.**

_I did try to warn you Sidney that that; wasn't a rock. – Steven_

_You really should have heeded Steven's warning boy. He is the rock specialist amongst us after all. – Drake_

_Thanks a lot for the sympathy guys; it's only a fractured rib, I'm sure I'll be fine. - Sidney_

_You'll live. - Glacia_


	12. Rules 111-120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 111-120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards we go...

**111\. If you are giving a nickname to your pokemon, please make it respectable.**

_This doesn't really apply to us. – Janine_

_Not really, but it can apply to some trainers. – Jasmine_

_Oh? Pray tell. – Winona_

_One Black Belt decided to name his Primeape 'Chuckles.' Believe me when I say, it wasn't impressed. - Sabrina_

_That's a highly disturbing nickname, if I do say so. - Misty_

**112\. Be warned, pokemon know when they are being mocked. (Can be linked with rule 111.)**

_This sort of links back to some of the other rules too. - Falkner_

_I don't see why someone would do this anyway; it still confuses me. - Brawley_

_Yes, but some people aren't that smart. – Norman_

_Good point. – Lt. Surge_

**113\. HM Cut is to only be used for cutting down trees and bushes. It's not to be used for cutting anything else.**

_Why would you use it for anything else? - Grimsley_

_Yes Bugsy, why would you? – Morty_

_That was only once! – Bugsy_

_Seriously? What did he do? - Brock_

_He couldn't be bothered to find a knife to cut his food with, so he had his Scyther do it for him. But unluckily for him, it cut through the table as well. – Falkner_

_Idiot. - Volkner_

**114\. Please do not use your pokegear for prank calling.**

_I swear to Arceus, if you don't stop it Gold, I will rescind your trainer licence. – Professor Elm_

_Whoever keeps heavy breathing down my phone, stop it, it's disgusting. Once I find out who you are, you'll feel a world of pain. – Flannery_

_I don't suffer with this problem. – Clair_

_Well who would want to ring you? - Morty_

**115\. No, pokedex's cannot be used to store information on pretty girls or men that you have met.**

_It's collects data on pokemon that you have seen, nothing else. – Professor Oak_

_Damn. Are you sure I can't use it for a side function? - Gold_

_That's a shame. Just think how much money you could make if it actually allowed you to do that. – Flint_

_Well that's a good point, because you can then keep those rating lists to yourself, like we were instructed to do in rule five. - Morty_

_These guys seriously worry me. - Candice_

**116\. Please no more rude comments with regards to Digletts and Dugtrios. It's childish.**

_This is just sick and perverted seriously. - Crystal_

_I second that. – Blue_

_I think we are all in agreement. – Sapphire_

_But seriously, you can see why people would make them. – Gold_

_You're disgusting. - Yellow_

**117\. Not everything can be given as a freebie.**

_This means you son. – Mr Stone_

_I don't give lots of things away for free! If I did that we'd be bankrupt by now. – Steven_

_Don't worry, you aren't the only one. – Cynthia_

_Indeed not. Trainers are queuing up outside Silph Co. for Master Balls. - Sabrina_

**118\. Please stop deliberately hurting yourself, just so you can visit the pokemon centre.**

_Brock for Arceus' sake, leave the nurses alone! – Lt. Surge_

_You won't believe how many times he's actually done this. – Misty_

_What? It's not as if I am harming anyone. – Brock_

_Not entirely true, you are harming the sanity of the nurses. - Sabrina_

**119\. Headbutt is to only be used by pokemon. You may think you have a hard head, but you don't.**

_Chuck again? - Bugsy_

_Yep. He thought it would help improve his training and give truth to his ability. – Falkner_

_Well all it actually did was knock him unconscious. - Pryce_

_Perhaps that waterfall he keeps standing under has knocked out a few brain cells? - Morty_

**120\. Hypnosis is not to be used on fellow colleagues.**

_Sabrina, what did you do this time? – Erika_

_She actually put Blaine to sleep. - Misty_

_Well he was boring me, what else was I going to do? You already banned us all from teleporting people. – Sabrina_

_At least he'll wake up where he fell asleep. - Jasmine_


	13. Rules 121-130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 121-130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again...

**121\. When visiting the Ruins of Alph; please stop asking for Alph, he doesn't exist; it's just a place name.**

_Well I'm sorry, why name it after someone, if that person has no connections with it? – Morty_

_You're joking right? - Bugsy_

_Apparently not. - Jasmine_

**122\. Loud noise moves such as Screech, are not to be used outside of battle unless absolutely necessary.**

_What? What you saying? I can't hear you over the ringing in my ears. – Ruby_

_Stop laughing Gold; it's not funny! – Crystal_

_I so beg to differ! – Gold_

_Seriously, you are an idiot. - Silver_

**123\. Bugs are not to be underestimated.**

_Well think about it, they can learn all those status moves, paralyze, stun, poison; I could go on. – Erika_

_Not to mention they have sharp points! - Whitney_

_See, I told you they are not to be underestimated. – Bugsy_

_And this is exactly why I hate bugs. - Misty_

**124\. When dealing with criminal organizations, please know what they are striving for, as this could be awkward.**

_I can't believe that boy, had the cheek to assume that I was a fire type specialist, and that I was interested in money! – Maxxie_

_He even thought I was seeking justice for pirates! – Archie_

_That's nothing. One trainer thought Team Rocket was actually building a rocket. - Giovanni_

**125\. No sexual references with regards to the names of pokemon moves please, it's just perverted.**

_Didn't we establish this with the rule regarding Harden? - Caitlin_

_Yes we did. However, some unnamed individuals, found other move names to be just as suggestive. – Candice_

_Three guesses as to who they are. - Sabrina_

_Yeah, you can Lick me anytime, and Pound me baby and I'll be Diving into your pants. – Flint_

_Why the hell didn't I think of these before? They are freaking hilarious! – Morty_

_Oh for…seriously? No wonder why you guys can't get a girlfriend. - Gardenia_

_I've said it once, I'll say it again, perverts. - Misty_

**126\. Please make sure you correctly identify the gender of a pokemon before making any comments.**

_Cynthia's Garchomp takes this very seriously. - Steven_

_Didn't it charge after Wallace when he mistakenly called it a he? – Lucian_

_Yes she did. I've never seen Wallace move so fast. – Winona_

_I still can't remember if Latias is a male or a female. - Brawley_

**127\. Swords Dance is a pokemon move, it doesn't mean dancing with a sword.**

_Seriously? – Lenora_

_That was immensely awkward. – Burgh_

_I knew Clay was awkward, but that dancing, takes the meaning to a whole new level. - Elesa_

_More importantly, I want to know where he got the sword? - Iris_

**128\. Just because you specialize in steel types, doesn't mean you have to dress completely in it.**

_This applies to you Wikstrom. - Draydon_

_Hey! I find this outfit comfortable. Besides, I'm not the only one who wears these sorts of things! – Wikstrom_

_Maybe, but you do go a little overboard with it. - Jasmine_

_At least I only wear cuffs and rings. – Steven_

**129\. Please stop ogling Crystal's legs.**

_I mean it; stop it! –Crystal_

_Can't help it, they are really nice to look at. - Gold_

_I'd heed the girl's warning, guys. She kicks pokeballs for a living, so imagine what damage it would inflict on you. – Blue_

_Yeah, she will damage your pokeballs! – Pearl_

_Pervert. - Green_

**130\. Please stop trying to forge your pokemon ID's so you can win the trainer lottery in Goldenrod. That's classed as cheating.**

_Whitney; is it really that important? – Jasmine_

_Yes it is; I need to win everything! – Whitney_

_Man, she has some serious issues. - Falkner_


	14. Rules 131-140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 131-140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The madness continues...

**131\. Not all criminals can be easily recognized.**

_Indeed. Nobody even suspected Giovanni was a criminal mastermind. I mean, they let him run a gym for Arceus' sake. – Brawley_

_Well we can't all have villains that stand out like sore thumbs. – Brock_

_What do you expect? A, 'I'm a madman,' sign to be hung over them? – Grant_

_Well that would be helpful. – Morty_

**132\. Please do not make fun of any of your fellow colleague's past times. Chances are, they won't take it well.**

_Yes, please heed this warning Flint! – Cynthia_

_What? It was only one comment! – Flint_

_Don't worry; he's not the only one this should apply to. – Steven_

_Steven, can you remove these rocks from my bed now please? I said I'm sorry! - Sidney_

**133\. Please do not drink alcohol before a pokemon battle; this can be extremely dangerous.**

_Please don't tell me... – Gardenia_

_Surprisingly, this wasn't Flint. – Byron_

_Hey! Why does everyone assume that anything with regards to questionable behaviour is always me? – Flint_

_Do you really need that answering? - Candice_

**134\. Please do not fall asleep, or zone out, when any of the pokemon professors are talking to you. Chances are, what they are saying could be very important.**

_Well I didn't know that Professor Elm had already instructed us not to go via Route 10. - Gold_

_Well if you'd been paying attention Gold like I said… - Professor Elm_

_Uh Professor... - Crystal_

_He's zoned out again. - Silver_

**135\. Please do not assume that the champion's sit in one room all day, they do have other things to do.**

_Do people actually think this? – Lance_

_Apparently so. – Steven_

_It's beyond ludicrous. –Cynthia_

_Totally. - Alder_

_Seriously? I'm a famous actress for crying out loud! Do they think I film in one place all the time?– Diantha_

**136\. Even though you train ghost types, this doesn't mean you can pass through walls like them.**

_Yes Morty. – Pheobe_

_That was only once. - Morty_

_You give us ghost trainers a bad name. - Agatha_

**137\. Please take note, that pokedoll's do have an uncanny resemblance to real pokemon.**

_Whitney knows all about that don't you? – Misty_

_You've got to be kidding me? – Sabrina_

_No, believe me, we tried to tell her. - Flannery_

_Shut the hell up! That was only once! - Whitney_

**138\. While surfing, please watch out for Swimmers.**

_That was one experience I really want to forget. – Wallace_

_It wasn't that bad. I mean, it was only a minor incident. – Crasher Wake_

_Minor? Three swimmers ended up in A &E with broken arms. - Lance_

**139\. Please remember that you will need the HM Whirlpool in order to enter Whirlpool Island.**

_Again, I'd say this is fairly obvious. - Green_

_You'd be surprised. – Silver_

_Please do not tell me… - Blue_

_Yep, Gold strikes again. – Crystal_

_What? It was actually a very cool ride. - Gold_

**140\. Not all caves have one level.**

_Ah, that probably explains why we couldn't find the exit. - Black_

_Are you telling me; that we spent three hours lost in that cave because you failed to notice we were on a different level?! – White_


	15. Rules 141-150

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 141-150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards we go...

**141\. Pokemon myths and legends are to be taken seriously.**

_How many times do I have to repeat myself? – Cynthia_

_Far too many times it seems dear. – Steven_

_Well excuse me. I'm so sorry my brother didn't know Heatran would cause that much destruction. – Flint_

_I think disturbing any legendary pokemon in such a fashion would cause carnage. – Lucian_

_Yes…that was not very wise to soak it with a Water Gun attack. – Aaron_

_Stupidity doesn't cover it. - Bertha_

_Well in one sense, he has Flint for a brother. So I suppose it should come as no surprise really. - Volkner_

**142\. Snorlax is not a trampoline. So please stop jumping up and down on it, as it will only make it mad.**

_Honestly, why…just why… - Crystal_

_I don't know. - Blue_

_Wow, why didn't I think of that? - Gold_

_Great…now you've just given him an idea. - Silver_

**143\. Please use your fishing rod for its intended purpose.**

_Yellow! For the love of... You could have taken my eye out! – Green_

_I'm sorry. – Yellow_

_Man, she is lethal with that thing. – Gold_

_You're one to talk. You and that pool cue are no better. - Silver_

**144\. Please stop using your pokemon's Sing to put people to sleep, unless it's of vital importance.**

_Haven't we already discussed using pokemon moves unnecessarily? - Winona_

_Yes, but it seems the message didn't get through to some people. Isn't that right Whitney? – Morty_

_Oh shut up. - Whitney_

**145\. Please could you stop causing blackouts, it just irritates others.**

_Volkner, this means you! – Candice_

_What? I just wanted to power up my gym and make it epic! - Volkner_

_You're an electric type specialist for Arceus sake! Use your pokemon! – Gardenia_

_Clemont, perhaps you should take note of this too. – Ramos_

_That was only once. And besides, how else am I going to power my lift? - Clemont_

**146\. Please be aware of where you are landing if flying on a pokemon.**

_Please be aware of this people. I nearly got crushed when a certain someone, nearly flattened me with their Dragonite. – Diantha_

_I already apologized to you about that incident Diantha. – Lance_

_That's nothing. Steven ended up blocking the Magnet Train with his Metagross for a whole hour. – Wallace_

_That was only once Wallace, and that was because I intercepted a potential crisis. –Steven_

_Any excuse. - Alder_

**147\. Please do not refer to the champions' as 'Sir' or 'Madam;' it just makes them uneasy.**

_Well wouldn't it make you feel slightly uncomfortable? It makes me sound old. – Cynthia_

_Indeed. It's not as if we are royalty. We are just ordinary trainers. – Steven_

_Please…this coming from the poster boy of a large company; whose bank balance weighs more than his signature pokemon. – Lance_

_Madam makes me sound like a 'woman for hire.' – Diantha_

_Well you have to admit Diantha, in some respects, you are. – Alder_

_Damn, you're asking for it now. - Wallace_

**148\. No, you cannot put a Curse on someone; please refer to previous notes on pokemon moves.**

_How unfortunate. - Agatha_

_See! What did we tell you about Agatha? Why must people ignore our warnings? – Lorelei_

**149\. Dance competitions, just no.**

_Why the hell not? – Mallow_

_Maybe it's because you take it far too seriously? – Mina_

_It only causes mass carnage. - Kiawe_

_Well…you have to admit, they have a point. – Sophocles_

_Or maybe it's because you are too much of a show off and a sore loser? – Clair_

_Isn't that a bit hypocritical coming from you? - Misty_

**150\. Siblings, please stop confusing your fellow colleagues by dressing as your other sibling. This only causes mass frustration.**

_I knew it was you Chili! – Alder_

_Nope, it was Cress wearing a red wig…honestly! – Chili_

_Nope, it was Cilian. – Cress_

_No it wasn't! I don't even have a red wig! – Cilian_

_Oh for crying out loud! - Iris_


	16. Rules 151-160

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 151-160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards we go...

**151\. A cycle path is for bicycles only.**

_Yes Gold; perhaps you should pay attention to this. – Crystal_

_This is outrageous! My skateboard has wheels, it’s not as if I’m walking on the path! – Gold_

_It’s called a cycle path for a reason moron. - Silver_

**152\. Please act responsibly around young trainers.**

_Lance complains about this all the time. - Bruno_

_Is that so? Well that’s rich coming from a man who sends Hyper Beams out towards other humans. - Alder_

_I thought we agreed that that was for a noble cause? Therefore I was rightly justified, and besides, if you want to stop corrupting youngsters, maybe we should point out Wallace’s rather disturbing attire. – Lance_

_Hey! Leave my wardrobe out of this! I’m a perfect role model. – Wallace_

_Yeah…right…I don’t think so! – Flint_

_Look whose talking. Maybe you should look in the mirror there to see who is a bad influence; flame head! - Candice_

**153\. No, Hoenn is not named the ‘fabulous’ region. Please use its proper name.**

_For Arceus sake Wallace! – Drake_

_What? – Wallace_

_You damn well know what! – Flannery_

_That word should be abolished, seriously. – Phoebe_

_My word, it makes us sound like a bunch of pansies! – Glacia_

_I know right? – Sidney_

_I swear to Arceus, you better watch out Wallace. - Winona_

_Maybe I should move to Sinnoh after all? - Steven_

**154\. Video messaging, please keep it modest.**

_Honestly Alder, if you send me one more of these rather…disturbing videos, I’ll have Garchomp tear you a new one! I’m happily in a relationship! – Cynthia_

_I said I was sorry, it wasn’t even supposed to be live at the time. - Alder_

_Right, of course it wasn’t. – Wallace_

_Hang on, he what now? – Lance_

_Yes…it was quite well…I don’t think I have words that could aptly describe it. – Diantha._

_Ah…so that explains Steven’s rather sudden appearance in Unova then, and the subsequent…angry words that followed. - Grimsley_

**155\. Please only use the move Dig in appropriate surroundings.**

_Wasn’t this sort of established earlier with other moves? – Falkner_

_Yeah we did…well…sort of…- Brock_

_You didn’t? – Blaine_

_Yep…he really did. – Erika_

_Honestly Brock, you need to take in your surroundings more. – Misty_

**156\. Competitions between regions are no longer permitted. It only leads to arguments.**

_Spoilsport! – Volkner_

_I agree! It was fun kicking Johto trainers’ asses! – Flannery_

_What? It was a close call! Anyway…I’m sure you all cheated somehow. – Morty_

_Sounds like a bit of jealousy to me. – Norman_

_I was thinking more along the lines of sore losers. - Sidney_

_Yeah right…as if we are jealous of you lot in Hoenn. – Whitney_

_Doesn’t matter anyway…we all know Kanto won! – Misty_

_Dream on water brain. Sinnoh clearly won! – Flint_

_I don’t think so flame for brains! – Lt. Surge_

_For the love of…who brought up this again? - Lance_

**157\. Elite Four, your battle room is for battling only; it’s not your home away from home.**

_Damn it! - Malva_

_And why not exactly? We have to wait around for trainers; we might as well make it more comfortable while we are waiting. – Phoebe_

_Whilst I do agree in some respects, I do think having a bed brought in Phoebe, was taking it a tad bit too far. – Steven_

_Oh man, why didn’t I think of this? – Flint_

_Before you even begin to think about it Flint, the answer is no. – Cynthia_

_Hmm…Lance… - Lorelei_

_No. - Lance_

**158\. Inappropriate humour... Please consider who is listening.**

_Oh my…Wattson, that’s just…just no… - Roxanne_

_What? It wasn’t that bad. - Wattson_

_I think it’s more a case of bad timing really, rather than the content. – Norman_

_Maybe you and Diamond could learn a lesson from this too Pearl. – Sapphire_

_What? We don’t make any jokes inappropriately! – Pearl_

_Oh yeah, what about the time you made a joke about Gold and the pool cue extension? – Ruby_

_He’s got us there Pearl. – Diamond._

_I would say so. It was definitely not the right time that was for sure. Although, I’m sure Crystal has forgiven you by now. – Platinum._

_I wouldn’t bank on it. - Silver_

**159\. Do not underestimate your quieter colleagues.**

_Believe me, it’s always the quiet ones you have to be weary of. – Pryce_

_Oh yeah, tell me about it. Jasmine can be a nightmare! – Morty_

_Is that so Morty? Maybe I shall have to come over and…personally discuss this. –Jasmine_

_Look out Morty, that Steelix of hers can be damn scary! - Bugsy_

_That’s nothing. You don’t live in the same region as Sabrina! – Brock_

_The man does have a point. - Janine_

**160\. Bribery never works, no matter the circumstance.**

_Gold! Did you honestly think that would work? – Crystal_

_Well that is obviously a yes. – Sapphire_

_What? I only asked if he would lend me a couple of Hyper Potions, only until I make a little money off other trainers on the next route. I was going to pay him back; it wasn’t as if I was asking not to pay for them at all. It was sort of an IOU. – Gold_

_You absolute idiot. – Silver_

_I have to hand it too him, at least he was brave enough to at least try. – Ruby_

_Don’t encourage him for Arceus sake. - Green_


	17. Rules 161-170

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 161-170

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards....

**161\. Please refrain from using your pokegear during battles.**

_Yes Raihan!- Kabu_

_What? Come on, what’s the problem? It’s not as if it affects my supreme battling skills. - Raihan_

_Show off. - Nessa_

**162\. Please no arguments with regards to pokemon power-ups. They are all just as effective as each other.**

_Dynomaxing is the best. – Leon_

_Dream on. Z moves could knock you flat on your ass. – Hala_

_I think you’ll find you are both wrong. Mega Evolution is the way to go. - Steven_

_No chance, rich boy. - Raihan_

_For the love of…who started this again?- Lance_

_Shut up Mr. Goody Two Shoes. You can’t do any! - Diantha_

**163\. Pokemon shouldn’t be stored in anything other than a pokeball.**

_Yes Lillie. Maybe you should pay attention to this. – Moon_

_What? I have no idea what you are talking about. – Lillie_

_Uh-huh, sure. And I’m a dancing Oricoro. – Gladion_

**164\. Please stop referring to Ponyta as; “My Little Pony.”**

_I don’t do that. – Blaine_

_No you don’t, but some unmentioned people from Galar thought it was appropriate. - Lt. Surge_

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony… - Gordie_

_For the love of Arceus, somebody shut him up! - Flannery_

**165.** **Bronzor’s are not to be used as Frisbees.**

_Why? Just why? – Candice_

_It’s Flint, what do you expect? - Aaron_

_Hey! Wasn’t my fault Lucian wasn’t paying attention when I threw it. – Flint_

_Apparently, he was unconscious for three days I heard. – Roark_

_I want to know where the hell he got a Bronzor from in the first place? - Byron_

**166\. Fairy types are not to under-estimated. They may look cute and fluffy, but they’re certainly not.**

_Indeed, they are very much so. – Opal_

_Yes. We are extremely powerful. One of the strongest type sets if I do say so. – Valerie_

_Talk about blowing your own trumpet. – Elesa_

_Although, I’m sure my Steelix may disagree with you. - Jasmine_

**167\. Please refrain from holding impromptu concerts in public locations unless authorized.**

_Yes Pierre. - Allister_

_It was for a good cause!- Pierre_

_True. But your excuse for the other twenty occasions beforehand? - Milo_

_He’s got you there, brother. – Marnie._

**168.** **Please be aware of a Wailord’s size.**

_Yes Wallace! - Pheobe_

_What? I do know how big a Wailord is, thank you very much. – Wallace_

_Really now? Then how do you explain the fact; that no one could sail into Slateport because of you being there? – Winona_

_Believe me, this isn’t the first time he’s done that. - Steven_

**169\. Just because your pokemon may be slightly different in certain regions, doesn’t mean they aren’t just as powerful.**

_But you have to admit though, that my Ninetales is much cooler. – Professor Kukui_

_You keep thinking that; but one Flamethrower from my Ninetales, and yours is history! –Blaine_

_My Little… - Gordie_

_And before you even think about singing that again, my Torkoal is looking to let off some steam! - Flannery_

**170\. No, you can only choose one starter pokemon.**

_Oh come on! That sucks. I mean, why can’t we take all three? – Gold._

_Because you can’t. Idiot. - Silver_

_What are you talking about? You stole yours. – Crystal_

_Touché. - Yellow_


	18. Rules 171-180

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 171-180

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long. Work and all that...
> 
> But here we go again...

**171\. Yes; Alolan Exeggutor; is a Dragon type.**

_What in the actual?! - Flint_

_It’s true. – Professor Kukui_

_It’s a bloody tree though! - Morty_

_And yet Charizard isn’t? – Leon_

_Apparently so. – Lance_

**172\. The Wild Area. Beware, pokemon will chase after you.**

_Well the title does sort of give it away after all. – Raihan_

_Indeed it does, but there are those that don’t pay attention. – Kabu_

_Gotta’ admit though, watching trainers running and screaming for their lives is quite humorous to watch. – Gordie_

_What the hell! Melony, sort your son out. – Milo_

**173\. Please; no poking fun at other trainers’ appearances, chances are, they won’t like it.**

_You won’t believe how annoying this is! - Roark_

_I agree. You wont believe how many times I’ve been mistaken for being a girl. – Bugsy_

_Ah! So it’s not just me then? – Burgh_

**174\. Please remember your pokemon’s ability and stature before bestowing any sort of affection on them. Yes, this means hugs.**

_Do I want to know? – Candice_

_You really don’t; believe me. – Cynthia_

_I thought it was hilarious to be honest. – Volkner_

_I’ll regret asking I’m sure, but what happened? – Crasher Wake_

_Well, after Flint finally beat Bertha in a training session, in celebration, he decided to try and hug his Magmortar. – Aaron_

_But thatz pokemon is pure fire! – Fantina_

_Indeed it is. Although, I’m sure he won’t be doing that again in a hurry. – Lucian._

_I must say, the singed eyebrow and hair look, does suit him though. - Bertha_

**175\. Champions; please be available on call. Chances are, new challengers’ can arrive at any time.**

_Unlike some people, I don’t have this problem. - Lance_

_‘Unlike some people, I don’t have this problem.’ Geesh, you really are a goody two shoes aren’t you Lance? – Cynthia_

_I suppose, he does have a point, because a lot of you, have been missing on some occasions. – Alder_

_Well I’m sorry, but I do have interests, a job and a girlfriend to visit, so I can’t really stay in one place at all times. – Steven_

_Likewise, I do have filming commitments you know? –Diantha_

_To be fair, I don’t really have an excuse. I just get lost a lot. – Leon._

**176\. No; you cannot use your pokemon in the Underground, this can potentially cause a severe accident.**

_Uh… - Brock_

_You have got to be kidding me? – Misty_

_Thank Arceus my father was there to stop him mid strike, otherwise, there could have been a mass cave in. – Roark_

_Using a pokemon for excavation? That’s just blasphemy! – Steven_

_Great, thanks Brock. Now I have to go and calm him down. – Cynthia_

**177.** **Garbador is a pokemon that is entirely made of waste. Please make sure you use this pokemon in well-ventilated areas.**

_Oleana, I think you might want to take note of this. – Chairman Rose_

_Ah, so that explains that horrible smell I noticed, when I visited your office that day. - Leon_

_But Sir, how else am I supposed to get rid of confidential information? – Oleana_

_Have you tried using a fire pokemon? – Kabu_

_Or better yet, have you ever heard of a shredder? – Nessa_

**178\. Professors’, please stop comparing your pokemon trainers, it just causes arguments.**

_Spoilsport. – Professor Juniper_

_I agree. A little healthy competition is good for morale. – Professor Rowan_

_Spoken like a true Sinnohnian – Professor Birch_

_Well, I do have one of the strongest, if not, the strongest battler in the world originating from Kanto, so I think I have every right to brag. – Professor Oak._

_Well, I have Gold. If that isn’t entertainment value, I don’t know what is. – Professor Elm._

**179\. And Champions’, please take note of the above rule, with regards to comparing your other colleagues.**

_I agree with the professors’ above, a little healthy competition is good for the soul. – Lance_

_Yeah yeah. You’re only saying that because you have two regions to run and a large variety of trainers, some of which, are not quite normal. – Leon_

_Ha! I beg to differ on that. Have you met Clay? – Alder_

_That’s nothing. Have you met Wallace? – Steven_

_Honestly, are we really debating this again? Because you do realize, that I live in the same region as Flint and Volkner right? – Cynthia._

_I think Cynthia wins this round guys. - Diantha_

**180\. No; a Repel only stops pokemon from coming near you, not humans.**

_Way to go genius. – Silver_

_Sometimes, I seriously question why I bother with you Gold. - Crystal_

_Well, it said that it repels everything on the bottle! – Gold_

_He does have a point mind; it does say that. – Pearl_

_But you honestly thought it would repel a human? Are you seriously that stupid? – Sapphire_

_Apparently so. – Green_

_Out of genuine curiosity, whom was he trying to repel? – Blue_

_Well, there was this biker on Route 119... – Yellow_

_Say no more, I think we get the picture. - Emerald_


	19. Rules 181-190

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules 181-190

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards...

**181\. Parents; please try to be respectful role models.**

_I am aren't I? I run a successful business after all. - Mr Stone_

_I don't think they are referring to you father. - Steven_

_Nope. But there are others, that could be considered quite questionable, like Lusamine and Ghetsis. - Byron_

_Hey! I resent being included in a bad parent club, thank you very much.- Lusamine_

_Well...they have a point. - Lillie_

_True... - Gladion_

_Well, I suppose I agree. -Silver._

_You suppose? Your father is the leader of Team Rocket for Arceus sake! - Crystal_

**182\. Farfetch'd carries a leek for a reason. Be careful.**

_Damn! That bird has anger issues. - Gold_

_Well it's your own fault for provoking it; idiot. - Green_

_That's nothing. Have you seen the Galarian version and its evolution? - Hop_

_You would know all about that though wouldn't you baby bro? - Leon_

_Idiot. - Bede_

**183\. Mareep may look fluffy and cute, but it is an electric type pokemon. So please refrain from hugging it.**

_Please tell me this wasn't Gold. - Green_

_Hey! - Gold_

_Nope, surprisingly not. It was actually Platinum. - Crystal_

_Ah, so that's why her hair was stood on end. - Pearl_

_But it's so cute! It was so worth it. - Platinum_

_Oh geez... - Silver_

**184\. Not everyone likes the same things you do. Please keep this in mind.**

_Thank you! Steven, your like a brother to me, but for Arceus sake, please take note of this for when you start to ramble on. - Wallace_

_What? I don't ramble. - Steven_

_Well you do ramble a bit once you get started on the topic of rocks dear. - Cynthia_

_You're a fine one to talk though Wallace. - Phoebe_

_Indeed. I've lost count of the number of times you've rambled on about elegance and beauty. - Roxanne_

_Roxanne, let me know if he does that again. I have ways of dealing with him. - Winona_

**185\. Age is irrelevant when it comes to battling. Just because someone is younger than you, doesn't mean they aren't stronger than you.**

_What imbecile thought this? - Clay_

_Apparently, some backpacker thought taking on Iris would be a walk over. - Lenora_

_Oh...I bet they got their ass handed to them. - Elesa_

_Indeed they did. My Haxorus took care of him in one full swoop. - Iris_

_Atta' girl. - Draydon_

**186\. Champions; please set a good example. As many trainers' look up to you.**

_What? We are! I have no idea what your talking about. - Alder_

_Oh really? Would you like me to list all of the calamities you have had Alder? In fact, why don't I start with your perverse video messages? Plus, while we are on the subject; other questionable behaviour would include; Steven's disappearing acts, Leon's bad sense of direction; Cynthia's tendencies to scare youngsters with her Garchomp; Red's inability to speak and Diantha's appalling attendance record. - Lance_

_Hey! I don't disappear on purpose! I do have very good reasons for being absent. - Steven_

_Can I help it, if I have a job outside of being champion? - Diantha_

_..... - Red_

_Oh please. Here he goes, Mr Goody Two Shoes. You aren't exactly squeaky clean either. May I remind you Lance, you are the one who thinks it's perfectly acceptable to send out Hyper Beams towards humans. Plus, for the record, I don't intentionally scare youngsters. It's just that Garchomp can look a little menacing that's all. - Cynthia_

_Well to be fair, I can't really disagree with him. I don't really have an excuse. - Leon_

**187\. All pokemon types are just as good as each other.**

_Yeah, but you have to admit, bug types are the best! -Bugsy_

_Dream on! They are the most annoying things on this planet! - Misty_

_You are clearly forgetting that Psychic pokemon are supreme. - Sabrina_

_Have you met my Absol? - Sidney_

_Your puny Absol is no match for my fighting types. - Bruno_

_There is no contest. Fairy types are supreme. - Valerie_

_Oh yeah pretty girl? I think you'll find that steel types will triumph there. - Byron_

_Ha! My Magmortar will deal with your team in a heartbeat. -Flint_

_Oh yeah flame brain? The power of water shall wash your team away. - Nessa_

_Oh for the...who started this argument again? - Lance_

_I'd be quiet if I were you Lance, one Blizzard attack and your Dragonite is out for the count. - Pyrce_

_Ha! That would be worth watching. - Cynthia_

**188\. Please use weather changing moves sensibly. It only causes mass discomfort otherwise.**

_For Arceus sake Candice! Your Abomasnow's Snow Warning is making me freeze my ass off. - Volkner_

_Ha! How'd you like it now? I know it was you that dared Flint to use Drought. You have no idea how much damage that did in Snowpoint. - Candice_

_That's nothing. You don't live in the same region as Wallace. - Brawley_

_I swear Wallace, if you use Ludicolo one more time to make it rain, I'll get Altaria to Hurricane your ass! - Winona_

_What? I can't help it! I'm a water trainer. - Wallace._

_That's nothing. We have Raihan to deal with. He loves using weather moves. - Leon_

_Yep! Sunny Day; Rain Dance; Sandstorm! Bring it on. - Raihan_

_Show off. - Gordie_

**189\. Pokeballs are named for a reason to help you.**

_Ah! So that's why that ball didn't work on an Onix. - Gold_

_Do I really need to ask? - Green_

_Yeah, um...well...Gold thought that using a Moon Ball would help catch it. - Yellow_

_You must be joking. - Blue_

_I wish she was. - Crystal_

**190\. No; you cannot battle or carry more than six pokemon. That's classed as cheating.**

_Oh man! That sucks.- Gold_

_Yeah, it is really. I have so many pokemon to choose from. - Ruby_

_Rules are rules guys. - Crystal_

_Yeah, can you imagine if you were allowed to carry more? - Blue_

_Arceus, the battles would be going on forever. - Silver_

_I'm not sure Red would mind that. - Green_

_..... - Red_

**Author's Note:**

> Until the next rules...


End file.
